


The Ritual

by AeonFlux40



Series: Tumblr SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming Bites, Drunk Dean, M/M, Ritual Sex, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Transformation, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Vampire Turning, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Benny turns Dean into a vampire and needs to complete the transformation.





	The Ritual

“Wake up, Dean.”

Dean heard the familiar Southern drawl of his longtime friend, Benny. His head was spinning, and he felt hungover. He wasn’t quite sure where he was, or what was going on, but he remembered that Benny had invited him out for a night of drinking. If he was with Benny, Dean knew he was safe. That was, until he opened his eyes and realized he couldn’t move.

“What the hell?”

Dean tried to reach up, but his hands were tied down. He looked around and didn’t recognize the room he was in. It was dark, and there were candles surrounding him. He wasn’t on a bed, he was on what looked like an altar of some kind. It was cold in the room, made colder by the fact that Dean wasn’t wearing any clothes. Benny was standing at his feet, staring down at him with a look he’d never seen before. It was almost _primal. ___

“Benny, what’s going on? Get me outta here.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Dean.”

Dean was confused. Why would Benny do this to him? They were friends, or so he thought. His mind was racing, trying to figure how to get out of the situation he was currently in. The leather and chains that held him down were very secure. His thoughts were all over the place. Dean tried his hardest to remember what happened. He and Benny went out for a few drinks, maybe more. They talked about life and what being a vampire was like. Dean’s brain was hazy, but he was pretty sure he asked Benny to turn him. He didn’t really mean it, he was drunk. Dean wondered if Benny took him seriously and had decided to do it. No, Benny was his friend. He wouldn’t do that to him, would he?

Benny knew what he was doing. He couldn’t give Dean any leeway or else he would escape. He watched as Dean squirmed in the restraints, knowing he was trying to think of a way out of them. He knew there was no other way Dean would go through with this. Even though they had been drinking when Dean agreed to this, Benny knew that once he woke up and realized what happened he would probably freak out.

_This is gonna be so much fun. ___

“So, Dean…” Benny ran his hands over Dean’s legs and up his thighs. “Are you ready for this?”

“Ready for what? What did you do to me?”

“You wanted me to turn you, make you a vampire like me. You already have my mark, now it’s just one more step to complete your transformation.”

“Transformation? Benny, what-…” the realization hit Dean like a truck. Benny did it. He was making Dean into a vampire. “Benny, come on man! I was kidding! I was drunk. Do you really think I want this?”

“Absolutely. Drunk thoughts are the things that sober people are too afraid to admit. I _know _you want this, Dean.”__

Benny turned Dean’s head to the side and bit gently his neck. The blood had dried up ages ago, but Benny didn’t care. He licked and sucked at the bite he left on Dean’s neck. Dean winced at the pain. “It’s okay to give in to me. Just say yes.” Dean considered his options. Either he could give in and say yes to spending the rest of his life with Benny or say no and probably never see him again. A thing like this would end their friendship and Dean didn’t want that.

“Yes. I want you to make me like you, Benny. I want to spend eternity with you.”

Benny hummed his approval. He knew Dean would give in eventually. He untied Dean’s legs and rubbed his ankles, making sure they were okay. He spread Dean’s legs and kissed up his thighs. Dean moaned as Benny took him into his mouth. Benny sucked him slowly, reveling in the taste that was purely Dean. He wanted Dean to enjoy this as much as he was. He bobbed his head up and down, glancing up at Dean and watching him. He knew Dean was thoroughly enjoying this. Benny pushed Dean’s legs up to his chest. He leaned forward and licked Dean’s hole, causing him to whimper. Benny loved the way Dean was responding to him. He continued working Dean with his tongue, relishing the sounds coming from his mouth. He wanted to make Dean come from just his tongue, but that wasn’t how the ritual was supposed to go. They had to be bonded through lovemaking. Benny sat up and wrapped Dean’s legs around his waist. He bent down to kiss him, claiming Dean’s mouth with his tongue. He rubbed his cock between Dean’s cheeks.

“Are you sure you want this, Dean?”

Dean nodded. He had feelings for Benny for some time now, but never acted on them. He didn’t want anything to ruin their friendship because deep down inside, he loved the vampire. This was the perfect way to start their new relationship as partners for eternity. Dean sighed as Benny slowly entered him. Benny held onto Dean’s legs as he thrust in and out, wanting to go for as long as possible. Dean grunted and groaned with every thrust of his hips. He wanted so much to hold onto him, but his hands were still bound. Benny reached up and grabbed onto Dean’s hands, interlacing their fingers as he continued with the ritual. He bit down on the mark again, sucking at Dean’s neck. Dean cried out and held onto Benny’s hands for dear life. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Benny called out Dean’s name as he came inside of him, completing the ritual. He continued fucking into Dean, making sure nothing spilled out. He stroked Dean as he fucked him, making him come all over his chest. Benny peppered Dean’s face and jaw with kisses, whispering gently to him. Dean lay there, panting and somewhat exhausted. He knew right away that he was changing. He could feel it like a strange darkness taking over him. Benny untied Dean’s hands and was immediately attacked by his new lover. They fell to the floor with Dean landing on top.

“Mark me, Dean. Claim me.”

Dean smiled as Benny bared his neck for him. His new teeth slid out and gleamed in the candle light.

“Mine.” Dean growled as he bit down on Benny’s neck, fully completing his transition from mere mortal to eternal vampire. Benny sighed contentedly as he felt Dean sucking the blood from him.

“I’ve always been yours, cher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: VampDean


End file.
